


Who Knew

by Kotaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, Marcel!Harry, Nerd!Harry, Popular!Louis, Transformation, best song ever, harryandlouis, harrystyles, idk - Freeform, larcel - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, liampayne, loucel - Freeform, louistomlinsion, lourry, marcelstyles, niallhoran - Freeform, onedirection, zaynmalik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotaay/pseuds/Kotaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being at the very bottom of the social ladder gets rather lonely, but who needs friends when you have books and perfect grades.<br/>Marcel is an only child, so he has no siblings to be there for him.<br/>His father left, and his mum is constantly away for work.<br/>But Marcel offered a chance by none other than Louis Tomlinson, THE Louis Tomlinson, to change for the better. No more getting pushed in the halls, or whispered about during lunch about he's always alone.<br/>But what if the better, isn't all that 'better'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

Hi, I'm Marcel. Middle name Harry. Last name Styles.  
Marcel Harry Styles.

Well, if you go to Hall Cross in Doncaster, you may know me as:  
"That one kid that sits alone at lunch"  
"Mar-something"  
or just plain  
"Nerd"

 

I don't really need friends, i'm perfectly content with being alone.  
Oh, I don't have any siblings either, which means I get all mum's attention.

Ha, well maybe I would if she wasn't always away on 'business trips', which I figure are just vacations-from-Marcel.

I keep to myself, but at my stereotypical school, that's not enough


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 

-Marcel-

My favorite class is my Honors Biology, which I am currently sitting in listening to my professor talk about a test we're having tomorrow.

I snorted quietly to myself while watching everyone else panic.

No doubt that I'll beat everyone's score by far, not to be conceited or anything, but everyone in here barely has half a brain.

Everyone started getting up and leaving once the bell echoed through the school. 

I made my way down the hall, heading straight for the library, but stopping once I saw a flash of bronze hair.

I cocked my head slightly to get a better look at him. 

Him as in Louis. Louis Tomlinson.

The most contact we've ever was when I accidentally tripped over my own feet and fell on him.

It was rather embarrassing so I went and hid in the library for the rest of the day.

That was the first time I ever got detention, and my first time skipping a class.

I have to admit, I did end up crying a bit about how my record wasn't perfect anymore.

I cleared those thoughts out of my mind, so I don't have an asthma attack just thinking about how I made contact with Louis that day.

I'm not really gay, or bisexual, I just am what I am. I don't label myself really. I can fall inlove with anyone really, any gender.

He disappeared from the hall, leaving my at the doors of the Library.

I made my way through the maze of shelves, and took a seat at the very back at a secluded table where no one ever goes.

I pulled out my AP calculus book and finished all of this week's homework in no time.

After just sitting there for a while, I got really antsy and nervous because I was thinking about Louis again.

He has such a perfect shade of blue for eyes, that contrast stunningly with his sun-kissed skin.

He always combs his fringe to the left and styles it so it sits perfectly all day.

He was so petite that I just want to put him in my vest pocket and keep him there forever.

I didn't notice I was drooling at my thoughts until I felt some saliva drip onto my arm.

"Ew!" I shrieked quietly, rummaging through my bag to get get some sanitary wipes to wipe my arm off.

I got up and disposed of the wipe, and went into the library's bathroom.

I stood in front of the full length mirror and sighed, looking at my reflection.

I was wearing my new vest over top my white long sleeved button up shirt, that was tucked into my tan work pants.

My Oxford shoes remained un-scuffed, seeing as I polish them everyday.

I ran my hand through my straightened hair that was slicked back with gel, I liked looking professional. 

My black big rimmed glasses started sliding down my nose, no I pushed them back up.

I've never been complimented by anyone but my mum, she always used to call me handsome.

I haven't really changed since then, so I guess I still am to her.

Shrugging to myself, I picked up my work bag and exited the library, realizing the day was over and that everyone was already gone.

I guess I was in there daydreaming about Louis longer than I intended to.

After disposing my bag into my locker, I walked out to the parking lot and climbed into my old 2002 Toyota that my mum handed down to me since she didn't need two cars.

I started up the engine and flicked on the radio, while making my way down the street to my average house that really isn't anything special.

I parked in the drive way, and sat on the porch outside, enjoying the weather.

Wouldn't want a day like this to go to waste, not everyday is sunny and warm in Doncaster.

I crossed one leg over another and folded my hands together in my lap, whistling to myself.

It started getting dark, so I stood up and straightened out my clothes, only to strip them off once I was upstairs in my room.

I looked around at the familiar walls I've seen everyday for 12 years, after moving here from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. 

I started feeling sleepy so I look over at all my posters that are hanging around.

"Goodnight Albert Einstein" I mumbled to the life size picture of him, while falling asleep under my warm covers, thinking about what tomorrow might bring.


	3. Chapter 3

-Louis-

 

"Hey mate! Got anyone to bring to Shane Levy's party yet?" Zayn called to me as I sat down at our regular table in the lunch hall.

"Eh, no. It slipped my mind." And it really did.

You see, Shane was having his annual party he's had since year nine, this will be the last year seeing as we're seniors, and everyone is invited. But, you have to have a date to get in.

 

Shane Levy was popular like us, but we were the nice type of jocks. We got on with anyone really. The 'nice populars' as we're referred to are Shane Levy, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, and myself, Louis Tomlinson. Not that I'm big headed, but everyone knows who we are.

 

Everyone also knows that I'm gay, but that apparently doesn't stop desperate girls throwing themselves at me and begging me to go with them to Shane's party.

 

I finished my lunch early so I decided I misewell walk around the school. As I was exiting the lunch hall, the doors shut beside me and I heard my name being called.

 

"Louiiiissssssssss!" I heard someone shriek.

I spun around on my heel to see some girl running at me. I put my arms up so she doesn't knock me over by running into me. Realising she stopped right in front of me, I got a look at her. Oh, Caitlin Robinson. Her red hair tight up in a pony tail, and her braces making her spit on me as she exaggerated her words. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes as she asked me her question.

 

"Have you got a date to Shane's party yet?! If not you should go with me!" She basically screamed in my face.

"Ehm, Caitlin? Have you forgotten that I'm gay? As in I like boys. Anyway, I don't have a date, but I can't go with you, sorry."

 

"So? You could just go with me anyway! Pleaseee. Maybe I could turn you straight, sound good?" She winked at me.

 

I choked on my own spit and stared at her incredulously. She's got to be kidding.

"Yeah thanks Caitlin, but I'll pass. Zayn is still looking for someone to go with him?" I giggled to myself, he's going to hate me. He dated Caitlin in year ten, she was really obsessed with him, almost more than he's obsessed with himself.

 

"Really? Thanks! I'll go find him!" She screamed and ran off.

I shrugged to myself and smirked, I wish I could watch that, but sadly I have to return a physics book I borrowed from the library since I'm practically failing. It's my worst class.

 

I got to my locker and started unlocking it. "29,11,2" I whispered to myself as I was turning the dial. I pulled on the lock and it opened.

I started shuffling through my stuff, maybe I should clean my locker out, it's a huge mess. I sighed and noticed things were falling, and then everything collapsed onto the floor.

 

"Shit!" I yelled to myself. I groaned until I realised the physics book on the top of the pile. I picked it up and set it aside, while I picked up all my stuff that fell, and shoved it carelessly into my locker.

Even more of a mess now. I shrugged, good enough for now, I thought.

 

I skipped down the hallway towards the library, and then stopped as I noticed lunch was over in five minutes.

Oops.

I pulled on the doors of the library and stepped in. It smells like old books, which makes sense. We haven't gotten new books in a long time, nor has the library really been cleaned. Ever.

 

I really don't like being in here, it feels so lonely, as no one seems to use the library anymore, and just use Google.

I slowly walked to the front desk, but got side tracked by all the shelves they have here.

Just as I remembered I had to had in my book, I realised I got lost in the damn maze of a library.

I looked through the shelves and noticed someone sitting against a wall and writing in his notebook.

 

I've never really took much notice to him before, I noticed he always wears grandpa clothes and always has a lot of gel in his hair to hold it back. I wonder what it would look like natural?

I racked my brain for his name so maybe I could start a conversation, but all I know is that it's Mar-something.

Martel? Marwal? Marshall? I sighed, and noticed his glasses slipping down his nose.  
I guess he did too, because he pushed them back up his nose, but they fell off his face instead, and he mumbled something to himself.

 

I giggled, but then slapped my hands over my mouth, because he looked up.

I crouched down behind the bookshelf, silently hoping her wouldn't find me, but a part of me wanted him to, so maybe we could talk.

 

I heard footsteps nearing, knowing right away it was him, because no one else was in the library.

 

 

-Marcel-

 

My glasses slipped off my face, I hate when that happens. I groaned, "bloody hell" I mumbled to myself, but then heard giggling.

So there was a girl in here? I don't remember hearing anyone come near.

 

I slowly stood up, and walked towards where the noise came from, while straightening out my vest.

I heard shuffling and peeked my head around the corner of a shelf to see nothing.

I sighed and looked up one more shelf, to be met by a face right in front of me.

I screamed a bit and then covered my mouth, realising who it was.

 

My breath hitched in my throat. The beautiful Louis Tomlinson was standing right in front me, looking at me in amusement. I braced myself for him to yell at me for getting in his personal space or something, but nothing came.

 

I peeked through my fingers that covered my face, and noticed him reaching a hand out to me.

"Hi! I'm Louis! Louis Tomlinson." He giggled.

 

So it wasn't a girl, it was Louis. A blush crept up onto my cheeks as I shook his out stretched hand.

"Er, I-I'm Marcel. M-Marcel Styles." I said smoothly. Note the sarcasm.

 

He looked at me and broke out in a smile. "Hi Marcel! I know you. You're in my Honors Biology, right?"

 

I choked, he noticed me. My breathing started to quicken so I had to take my inhaler out of my vest pocket and inhaled from it, while facing away from him.

 

I slipped it back in my vest pocket it and turned back around to meet his curious face.

"Sorry, uhm.."

 

"It's no problem! My sister Lottie gets that kinda stuff. Only when she gets nervous though.." He pondered the thought but shrugged it off and looked up to me.

 

"Hey you're pretty tall compared to me!" He gasped and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

I nearly died and melted into a puddle of feelings right there on the library floor. He's so unbelievably adorable.

 

I blushed a little and scratched my neck.

"Yeah I guess?" I said, my voice sounded scratchy. I winced at myself, but gave him a big smile at his childish expression.

 

He looked at me and smiled, and lifted his hand up and poked my cheek.

"I wish I had dimples!" He laughed.

 

I was going to respond, but the bell rang. He cursed under his breath, and I cocked my head to the left a bit in confusion.

"Hey Marcel! Take my phone and put your number in it and I'll text you later. You seem like a fun guy. I'll be right back!" He said as he chucked his phone at me.

I caught and saw that it was already unlocked.

 

I choked and started hyperventilating, quite loudly. I really hope he couldn't hear me. He wants to keep talking to me. Me. ME. 

I had to take 4 puffs from my inhaler. I was wheezing a bit still.

I typed my number into his phone and texted myself so I could have his number too.

 

My phone vibrated in my back pocket but I ignored it, knowing it was just from Louis' phone.

 

He rushed back and I handed him his phone.

"I'll text you later Marcel! I gotta get to class. Hope to see ya round." He said and ran off.

 

Well, today was certainly something.


	4. Chapter 4

-Louis-

 

Something makes me want to see underneath all his hair gel.

 

Underneath his outrageously big rimmed glasses.

 

And see what he looks like in a wardrobe from this century... No offense to Marcel.

 

So that's what I'm deciding to do. I notice he gets treated unfairly, and no one has really taken the time to get to know him at all. He gets pushed and shoved, and just flat out ignored. Everyone needs someone, so I've decided to take it into my own hands, to be that someone for Marcel.

 

He's a bit.. Awkward. Socially and everything. So why not help him out?

No harm done.

 

So that's why I've found myself lounging on the love seat in my living room, with my phone in my hand.

 

Scrolling through my contacts, my eyes landed on Marcel's name. I hesitated a bit, but clicked on the green 'call' but on the screen of my white iPhone 5.

 

I held the phone to my ear, listening to the ring, until I heard shuffling in the background and a nasally voice pick up with an "Um, eh hello?" I smiled a little bit to myself.

 

"Marcel! Hey mate. So I've got an offer to give to you!" I exclaimed.

"Eh h-hi Louis. Um, go on I guess?" Why does he always seem nervous around me? I'm a laid back guy!

"Well..." I dragged on, "If you're interested, I was wondering if I could come by sometime? You see, I came up with this idea, brilliant really, to maybe give you a makeover, I suppose you could call it."

"I-I don't know Louis.."

"I don't mean it in an offensive way! I swear. You seem like a great guy just as you are Marcel! I just sometime wonder what you would be like naturally. Without your um.. Unique clothing, without glasses, and I'm itching to see what your hair looks like after it's just been washed, without any product in it! I want to see you, as you." I explained.

 

I heard a choking noise in the background, and waited a good minute until he answered.

 

"Well, er, w-we could give it a go..? But if I don't like it you can't force me to not go back to how I am!" He sounded really hesitant about the whole idea.

 

"Great! That's great! And of course, Marcel. If you don't like it, by all means, carry on as you are. So when can I come by?" I think I sounded a bit too excited.

 

I heard that weird choking noise again. Is he eating lunch or something right now? Oh shit, I always end up interrupting people.

 

"Uh okay um, in an hour would work for me."

 

I nearly jumped up in excitement. Nearly. So I just let a huge grin make its way onto my face. I don't quite understand why Marcel gets me so worked up just by the thought of hanging out with him, but hey who cares, right? This is going to be a fun experience, I can just feel it.

 

"Alright, sweet, I'll be there in an hour! Later, Marcel." I said as I hung up, not waiting for an answer. I probably seemed really rude right now, but he'll let it slide.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

After taking an agonizingly long shower, I slipped into a blue and white striped loose fitting tank top, and some jean shorts that go to my knees, pairing it with my trademark navy blue Toms.

 

I sighed contently, noticing I had twenty minutes to finish and get to Marcel's. He texted me his address before I got in the shower, and he lives only two streets down, luckily.

 

I towel dried my hair, but it was sticking up everywhere. Annoyed, I slipped and grey beanie over it so it doesn't look so wild.

 

I got my car and house keys, before jogging out the door and accidentally slamming it.

I slipped into my black mustang and started making my way towards Marcel's house.

Today is going to be fun, I thought to myself.

 

 

I parked my car in Marcel's driveway, while taking in the appearance of his house. It looks kind of, grandmotherly? It was pink and had flowers littering their yard, and girly curtains in every window.

Strange..

 

I cautiously walked up to the front door that had "Home sweet home" hanging from from it, and knocked.

I was taken back a bit when a raggedy woman, looking about 80 years old, answered the door.

 

I cleared my voice and spoke "Is uh, Marcel here?"

"Marcel? Who is Marcel? I swear to god if you are here to sell something I will hit you with my purse!" She yelled in my face and shut the door.

 

I was confused. Really confused. Marcel said he lived at number 87, didn't he?

I rechecked the text and noticed he said 85, not 87.

"I'm so stupid", I breathed out to myself and laughed.

 

So I had to drive my car one house to the left, and parked it.

I ran up to the front door, hoping I wouldn't be greeted by another old lady.

 

To my relief, I saw Marcel holding the door open, with a small smile on his face.

"C-come in?" He choked out.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded anyway, and stepped in.

 

Quite nice interior..

 

-Marcel-

 

Oh my god, oh my god. He's in my house. Louis is in my house.

911 what's your emergency, oh I'm just fangirling myself to death in my living room.

 

I'm dramatic; I know. Shut up.

 

Louis continued walking through the bottom floor of the house, and looked around at everything.

"Nice place you have here, Marcel! Are your parents home?"

 

I ran my hand through my slicked back hair and sighed, while looking down at him.

"Eh, my dad doesn't come round' a-anymore and my mum is always away  
for her work things.."

"Oh! Hey, sorry I asked. Anyway Marcel, first things first, new wardrobe. Some things that are in style right now, is all you have sweater vests and work pants?" he questioned.

 

I nodded slowly, and looked away from him.

 

"Well, I think you know what this means!" He shrieked while running out my front door.

 

I followed him and saw him already sitting in the driver's seat of his car, sticking his head out the window.

"Get in loser! We're going shopping!" He yelled to me.

 

I laughed nervously, before slowly and awkwardly approaching his car.

I opened the door and slid in, and he was already pulling out of the drive way before I was even buckled in.

 

"Hold up, L-Louis! I forgot my wallet!"

 

He threw a smile over his shoulder at me while still driving.

"No worries, my dear Marcel. This was all my idea, so I will be paying"

 

"O-oh okay." I nodded to him, deciding not to try and argue, knowing he'd just do it anyway.

I really don't like when people buy things for me to be honest, I feel as if I owe them something, and I kind of do, if you look at it the way I do.

 

Before I knew it, we were at The Fairview Mall, the biggest mall in Doncaster.

Louis was already running around to my door and opening it for me, which made me blush a bit, so I turned my head away from him to try and hide it.

He just grabbed my hand and rushed me through the parking lot and into the mall, while smiling like crazy, which made a small smile work its way onto my own face.

 

 

Maybe today won't be too bad.


	5. Chapter 5

-Louis-

 

I just pulled Marcel into the first store in sight, already having this whole day planned out for us.

I looked around a bit and realized where we were. Shit.

 

Victoria's secret. I cringed at all the panties and bras hanging off racks.

 

"Uh, Louis? I don't think any of these clothes are really my taste.." He coughed awkwardly and looked down at the floor.

 

I started giggling, which was quite embarrassing, but that only made me giggle more.

 

"You're right, sorry Marcel. What was I thinking!" I pulled him along to another store, actually looking at the sign first.

Jack Willis? This'll have to do for now, I guess.

 

I bolted through the store to some racks that had sweaters. Marcel is quite slender.. I'll just go with a large. He does have a long torso.

 

I picked out a purple hoodie that just had "Jack Willis' simply printed in white across the front.

His skin is rather fair, so purple should look nice on him. I flung it over my shoulder and wandered around, picking up a few loose fitting tank tops, and some plain T-shirts.

 

I paid quickly, and noticed Marcel still standing in the same spot as before. I laughed a bit and ran over to him, handing him the Jack Willis bag.

"Let's go! We still have a lot more to buy!"

 

We found ourselves in front of Hollister. I think I've bought a few things here before, so I just grabbed Marcel's arm and pulled him along with me this time, as we searched for clothes.

 

We wasn't really paying much attention, so I picked up a couple dark skinny jeans, then some white ones. Even a pair of sweat pants, cause why not. I'm sure he'd look cute as a button in anything.

 

Harry does like looking professional and classy, so I picked up some slender toed, brown oxford shoes. They'd look nice on him with jeans. I got a pair of classic black and white converse off the shelf, and hoped they were the right size.

 

I went to go check out, but something caught my eye. A blazer. I smirked and looked up at Marcel, who is still just standing there. The blazer could be his 'signature look" , kind of like how everyone says mine are TOMS. I grabbed the navy blazer off the hanger, and went to purchase everything.

 

I feel proud of my fashion skills. I handed Marcel the Hollister bag, and smiled.

"I think it's safe to say we're done, for today"

 

"For today?" Marcel looked at me confused.

"Well yeah, we'll probably need more. I only got about three or four complete outfits." I shrugged.

He sighed, "Really Louis, it's fine. You already probably spent loads on me."

 

Well I guess we'll be fine, cause he might go back to his other style if he doesn't like this one.

 

We got into my car, and drove to my place.

"Uh, L-Louis? Where are we?" he asked, I just laughed.

"My place! The makeover will commence now! Let's go."

 

I dragged him to my front door, and up the stairs into my room.

He just spun in a circle slowly, and looked around at everything.

He turned back to me and put his hands in his pockets.

"S-So uh, what's first Louis?"

 

I figured him starting off with a shower first would be most convenient.

"Go shower, it's the room to the right of mine. Shampoo and body wash are all there! I'll get an outfit laid out for you while you're in there."

I opened my door and walked to the bathroom, and I heard the lock click"

 

I spun around to face the shopping bags, and I started rummaging through them.

I wonder what would suit Marcel the best..

 

After trying endless combinations, I settled with dark skinny jeans, the purple Jack Willis hoodie, and the converse. Can't really fit the blazer properly over the hoodie, so that'll be a whole different outfit.

I laid everything out on my bed, and smiled. Not too shabby.

 

Marcel came in with a towel around his waist, and I gaped at his body. He certainly was well built, but he never let it show. His biceps were almost as big as mine, and he had a six pack starting to peak out of his stomach. What the..? Does he work out or something?

 

I heard him cough, and then I looked up to his flushed face. I smiled a little, I can't see his natural hair yet cause it's wet and stuck to the sides of his head. He looked so different already, and we weren't even anywhere near done.

 

"Right, Marcel. I'll just be outside the door, so come out once you've changed? I've got everything put on the bed." And he just nodded, so I left and leaned against my closed door while he changed.

 

I'm gonna have to blowdry his hair to speed this up, I hope he doesn't mind. Oh well.

He came out about four minutes later, with his hair still wet and straight.

"Marcel! The clothes look amazing on you! Are you still even Marcel? Woah."

 

 

-Marcel-

 

 

Louis just complimented me. I forgot how to talk for a second, but once I regained myself, I blushed and looked at his carpeted floor, suddenly taking interest in it.

 

"Oh uh, thanks, I guess."

"Hey it's no problem! So let's get to work on your hair, yeah? I got my sister's hair dryer."

 

I cringed. I hated getting my hair blow dried. Absolutely despised it.

But I guess I'll do it for Louis.

It's funny really, it seems like everything I do lately, is for Louis.

 

He plugged in the blow dryer, and went to work on my hair. It didn't take long for my natural, unruly curls came to show.

I heard him gasp a bit, so I turned and looked at him over my shoulder.

"W-What is it?" I stuttered, and mentally face palmed myself.

I felt a weird force on my forehead. I actually face palmed myself.

I did it again, but mentally this time.

 

"Nothing bad! Marcel, your natural hair is gorgeous! Why do you always comb and gel it back? I would kill to have your hair."

I laughed a bit, everything about Louis is gorgeous, he doesn't need my hair.

"Your hair is better, Louis." I smiled at him.

He just smiled back, and ruffled my hair.

 

"Well Marcel, are you glasses prescribed?"

I shook my head, "They were my dad's glasses, I guess they just kind of fit the look I had. I have good eye sight."

 

He took my glasses off, and then set them aside, and stepped back to get a look at me.

I looked down and fiddled with my hands in my lap, before he began talking.

"Marcel! Look up! I wanna see you" He pleaded.

I sighed, but did what he said, and looked him straight in the eyes.

 

He looked a bit taken aback, so I raised an eyebrow at him, questioning him.

He examined me for a minute, and then smiled his perfect smile.

"You look amazing, Marce!" He exclaimed, while giving me a nick name.

 

"Marce?" I asked him.

"Yeah! A nickname. I have a habit of giving people them." He laughed and shrugged.

 

He didn't say anything for a minute, he looked like he was thinking.

He turned around and looked at me, with a mischievous grin on his face.

Uh oh.

 

"Hey Marce.." He began.

 

 

"I've got a question to ask you.." He finished, still smiling..


	6. Chapter 6

-Marcel-

 

 

"Would you maybe want go with me to Shane's party on Saturday? Since it's only Sunday, you have time to think about it."

 

I stood frozen in my spot, for two reasons.

One, I've never been to a party besides my family's birthday parties, and even I know that Shane's parties get out of hand..

Two, because Louis just asked me to go, with him, to a party.

 

"Um.." I started, looking at the floor. "So like a, uh, date?" I said quickly.

"Yeah! Sure! Like a date." Louis smiled at me.

 

I almost fell over, because I think I heard him say it was.

"O-okay.. I guess I'll go for a bit, but then I'm leaving! Because parties aren't really my type of scene, I guess. I'm a library kind of guy."

 

"Why not be both? I'll help you out with it." He winked.

"Well anyway Marcel, I've got to go pick up my sisters! Do you need a ride home?"

 

I shook my head no.

"I'll just walk, it's not far, and it's nice out today." I smiled a bit.

So I'll see you at school tomorrow, yeah?"

He asked.

 

Yeah, I'll see you, Thanks for today, Louis." I nodded, and waved goodbye as I walked out of his room.

 

"Anytime Marcel! Hey, try wearing the clothes I got you tomorrow to school, natural hair and no glasses!" He called after me.

 

"Yeah, okay!" I yelled up to him, since he was still upstairs.

 

I opened his door, and started walking home.

It really was a nice day out. It was sunny with a bit of a breeze.

 

I sighed as I let the sun hit my face.

No glasses anymore to block the sun, I guess.

 

I still feel a bit uncomfortable, not looking how I usually do, or being in my normal clothes.

But Louis said I looked good, so I'll just trust him on this.

 

I made it home, and set down the bags with all the clothes in it from today onto my bed.

It's already 7pm, so I guess I'll just head to bed early, since it's a school day tomorrow..

 

 

-Louis-

 

 

The next morning, I pulled up at the school and into a parking spot near the front.

 

I walked up to the front doors to wait for Marcel, hoping he is going with his natural look today and the clothes I bought.

I saw him pull up and park beside me, and he stepped out of his car.

I nearly gasped, but help it in.

I waved him over, and he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked over.

 

I noticed other students gape at him in awe, and start whispering to their friends about "a hot new student"

 

I can't blame them, he looks stunning in the outfit he picked out on his own.

The slim toed Oxfords, with black skinny jeans that fitted him nicely.

A white v-neck shirt that clung to his torso, with the navy blazer pulled over it.

 

Damnnn, was my last thought before Marcel cleared his throat.

"Uh, hey Louis, why is everyone staring at us? Did you do something?"

 

I laughed and patted him on the back. "You're so oblivious, Marcel. Let's just go inside, yeah?"

"O-okay."

 

"Hey what happened to your voice? It's not nasally anymore"

He shrugged, "I have pretty bad allergies to a lot of things, but my new pills came in yesterday, and they work a lot better, so this is how my voice sounds when I'm not having allergies."

 

I nodded, and we continued down the halls, people still staring at Marcel.

He really is a looker with his natural side and casual clothes.

Not that I didn't like his looks before, but change is good.

 

I linked my arm with his, and he looked over at me, surprise flashing across his face.

I just smiled up at him, and we went to our first class that we have together, Biology.

He went to his usual seat at the back, and I sat next to him, instead of at the front with Niall like I usually do.

 

About two seconds before the bell rang, signalling that first period has started, Niall walked in.

He looked around the class, and his eyes landed on me.

He strode over, and sat himself next to me, taking a glance at Marcel.

 

"Hi! I'm Niall! Are you new here?" Niall questioned him with an outstretched hand.

"No..?" Marcel raised an eyebrow, while shaking Niall's hand.

"Oh, well I've never seen you around before, sorry mate!" He laughed.

 

Marcel just nodded, and took out his things for this class, remaining quiet the whole time and taking notes.

 

I don't think he heard the bell, because he was still just sitting there.

"Marce!" I nudged him.

 

He looked at me, and saw that everyone else was leaving.

"Oh." He mumbled, and collected his things, shoving them into his bag.

 

"Well I'll see you later, yeah? I gotta get to P.E." I said.

He nodded and waved at me, smiling his perfect smile.

I sighed to myself, cursing to myself for thinking that.

 

Niall skipped over to me, rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go, Lou! And are you sure that Marcel kid isn't new? How do you even know him?" He asked.

I smirked at him, and decided to tell him.

"He's been here the whole time, Niall. I found him in the Library, and decided to experiment on him by changing his whole look. Admit it Niall, 'he's hot"

He just shook his head at me, "Yeah yeah, I'll give him that, Lou."

 

"We should introduce him to Zayn and Liam! He can sit with us at lunch." Niall suggested to me.

 

"Sure, I'll just text him and tell him to find us at lunch." I said as we went off to P.E.

 

Ugh, P.E.


	7. Chapter 7

-Louis-

 

 

The party is tomorrow, and I'm going to be letting Marcel get ready on his own, and then I'll be coming 'round to pick up and take him there.

Hopefully I don't get too carried away with drinking this time, since I'm with Marcel.

Getting wasted and embarrassing myself Is basically what I'm known for whenever going to a party.

 

I wouldn't want to say anything stupid in front of Marcel, so I'll probably reserve myself to a few drinks.

I wonder what kind of drunk Marcel is.

Hopefully he'll have a few drinks, and let loose.

 

He can be so awkward sometimes, maybe he'll make a few friends.

All of the boys will be there, so he won't feel so out of place.

 

Niall and I introduced him to Zayn and Liam, and they think he's alright, which is good enough.

So I'm ready and excited for tomorrow.

 

School just got out, so I'm currently seated in my car, with Marcel is the passenger seat.

We're on our way to my place just to hang out and talk about what else is going on with tomorrow's plans.

 

We've sort of fallen into a routine, I guess you could say.

He walks to school in the morning, because he said he likes being outside.

I wait for him at the school's front doors, and then we go to class together.

We sit with Liam and Zayn at lunch, and go to our separate classes.

Once school is over, I drive him to my place to hang out, or I drop him off at home.

 

It's really no problem, since he lives close, and I really do like spending time with Marcel.

He actually laughs at my horrible jokes, and doesn't seem to mind my energetic and sassy personality.

 

I pulled op to my house, and pulled my keys out from the ignition.

Marcel was already getting out, so I just opened my door and jumped out.

 

"C'mon, Marce! We have so much to discuss about tomorrow!" I squealed as I flung the front door to my house open.

 

I shut the door behind me, and started running up the stairs to my room before Marcel probably even noticed I was going upstairs.

 

I laid down on my bed, and saw Marcel walk into my room.

I patted the edge of the bed for him to sit on, while I stayed sprawled out on my blanket.

 

He sat down, and looked at me.

"So, what are we talking about?" He asked me.

 

"Tomorrow! So I'll still be picking you up at 7,even though it starts at 6, and we'll arrive there at 7:30, being a bit fashionably late, of course." I winked.

"We'll look around for Liam, Zayn, and Niall, and we'll all try to stick together, because there's going to be a lot of people. I sure hope you're not claustrophobic." I finished.

 

"I'm not." He smiled.

"Great. We'll probably spend the night at his place, if you're up for that." I indirectly asked him.

 

He frowned a little, and looked over at me.

"Well, I don't know about spending the night.."

 

"Come on! Live a little! Nothing will happen. He has a lot of rooms, so we can just stay in one of them. It'll be Sunday the next day anyway, so no worries, yeah?"

 

He just shrugged at me, "I suppose. I guess it won't do much harm. My mum always get home late and leaves early, and she doesn't really check for me so, alright Louis."

 

I grinned, and threw my arms in the air.

"So we're all set! How about a game of twenty questions? I love playing it!" I suggested.

 

He just nodded, looking a bit confused.

"We take turns asking each other questions, ten each instead of twenty, and we'll both answer each question instead. I'll start."

 

"Marcel, what's your middle name? Mine is William." I asked him.

"Harold, or Harry. Either one, really."

 

"Louis, what's your mum's name?"

I wiggled my eyebrows at him suggestively, "Woah, Marce, you want her number while you're at it? Her name is Johanna."

He turned a bit red, "N-no! No, I was just wondering. My mum's name is Anne.."

 

"Ah, Marcel, what bands fit your music interests?"

He thought about it for a minute, "Artic Monkeys, Muse, Justin Timberlake, Linkin Park, All Time Low, and so on."

 

"Oh, I like Pink Floyd, Queen, Supertramp, Led Zeppelin, Billy Talent, bands like them." I said.

 

For the rest of the day we kept asking each other pointless questions, until we both fell asleep on my bed for the night.

 

\----The Next Day----

 

-Marcel-

 

 

Louis and I are at my house now, after me waiting for him to get ready at his place.

It's about 6pm right now, and we still have an hour, which works for me.

 

I just finished my shower and stepped out, drying myself off.

I stepped into my clothes that I brought with me in here, and walked out to find Louis in my room.

 

Louis was wearing a grey loose tank top, beige chinos rolled up above his ankles, dark red TOMS, and a dark red beanie pulled over his hair that was styled to the side of his face.

 

We both agreed on me wearing a casual loose white v-neck, baggy blue jeans, and my white and black converse.

 

I let Louis style my hair, he blow dryed my hair, and used the curls that fall onto my forehead to make a quiff.

It was different, and it didn't look too bad.

 

All I can say is that Louis looked really fit for the party.

What am I saying; he looks fit all the time.

 

I am a little bit nervous for tonight, since it's my first party, and it's a house party.

I'm just hoping everything goes fine.

 

Louis even talked me into just trying to have a few drinks, nothing to strong, and not too much.

I guess I'm fine with that. Damn that boy, he's so persuasive.

 

It was 6:55, so we were both ready to go.

 

 

"Okay, let's go. Brace yourself for the best night of your life, Marcel." He smirked at me.

I just rolled my eyes at him, expecting not to even have that much fun tonight.

 

 

I'm such a downer.


	8. Chapter 8

-Marcel-

 

We got there just at 7:30, like Louis had planned.

We were up at Shane's front door, and Louis knocked on it.

A few seconds later Shane swung it open and cheered when he saw Louis.

"Louis! And.. Louis' friend. I'm Shane Levy." He said with with an outstretched hand to me, his beer in the other.

I took it and give it a little shake.  
"Marcel Styles." I nodded.

He let my hand fall to my side, and he motioned for the two of us to come inside.

I stepped in first, and Louis followed behind, taking my arm and leading me to the table with snacks and drinks.

Louis mixed something together, and handed me a red cup.

"It's a quarter vodka and the rest is pepsi, don't worry." He smiled.

I hesitantly took a sip, and noticed it tasted basically like pepsi, just a little more bitter and stronger.

Most people were playing games around the house like Truth Or Dare, 7 Minutes In Heaven, and Spin The Bottle.

I've never really been a big fan of teenage party games, they go a bit too far for my comfort.

Other people were in the pool out in Shane's backyard, or hanging out around it.

They had music playing loudly through the whole house, but I wasn't bothered too much.

Louis seemed to be enjoying himself, greeting and getting greeted by a few people he knew, smiling and swaying to the music in his spot.

He looked over at me after a few minutes, and shifted his weight to his right leg.

"Having a good time, Marce?" He asked me.

I nodded a little, not actually sure if I was. 

"I guess. I mean, it's big change from what I'm used to, but it's not bad." 

He just nodded knowingly, and we continued to just stand in our spot, observing everyone.

"Maybe we should go join a game or something, have some real fun." Louis suggested.

"Yeah, why not Lou." It seemed like a good idea, as I was starting to get bored of just standing here.

Even if I'm not big on these type of games, there's a first for everything, right?

Louis slipped his hand into mine, which made me feel my stomach flip s little, and then he dragged me to where some people were seated in a circle.

Louis sat on the floor, and pulled me down next to him, releasing my hand. 

I sighed, I quite enjoyed having his smaller hand in mine. Oh well.

I have no idea what we were playing, so I just listened, trying to pick some information up.

"Don't be a chicken! You two are such pussies. Just go!" One guy exclaimed at a girl and a guy who were sitting next to each other.

The girl huffed and crossed her arms.   
"Fine!" She yelled. "But after exactly seven minutes, open the damn door." She muttered, and stood up along with the guy beside her.

The same guy who yelled at her, went over and shoved the two into a closet.  
"No boundaries! Have fun kids." He winked, and closed the door, and leaned against it to hold it shut.

I looked over at Louis, who was laughing. 

"Lou? What game is this exactly?"

"Seven Minutes In Heaven, Marcel! Those two in there absolutely hate each other." He said, amusement written all over his face.

I gulped, praying silently that the bottle doesn't land on me. 

It would be really awkward to be stuffed into a small closet with a complete stranger.

After seven minutes in counting, the guy glanced down at his watch, and shot open the door.

Everyone gasped, as they saw the girl and guy's faces together, having a really heated time in there.

I looked away, and heard Louis screeching with laughter.

"Oh my god! Marce! They're like, frienamies with benefits!" He yelled, laughing even harder at his own joke.

I laughed too, but not at the two people still in the closet, and not even at Louis' joke, but laughing because everything about Louis was contagious.

Whenever he smiled, I can't help but smile.   
If he was sad, so was I.

I just feel connected to him in that way, I suppose.

Shrugging it off, I looked over and saw Louis was a bit pale.

"Louis? Lou are you alright?" I asked him, starting to feel what he was feeling.

Nervousness? Was Louis nervous? 

He looked at me a smiled awkwardly, and pointed at the bottle, that was directly facing me.

"It was my turn Marce, and I spun it."

I felt a little panic arise in me, and I felt myself being lifted up to my feet.

The guy from before also lifted Louis, and we stood side by side.

The guy just smirked at us, and he grabbed us both by on shoulder, and nudged us into the tight fitting closet.

I barely have room to move or even breath, as I heard the door lock, and someone sliding against it.

I had my eyes squeezed shut, hoping that would make time go by faster.

To me dismay, everything felt slower.

I felt someone touch my hand, that was crossed over my stomach.

"Marce! We got picked! Together!" He giggled and leaned me into the side of the closet, his body pressed, very closely, to mine.

I smelled alcohol in his breath, it was clear as day.

He had maybe about five shots, from what I saw, and a few beers.

He hiccuped in my face, and giggled.

"Since this is Seven Minutes In Heaven, let's have some fun, Marce." I felt him breathe against my neck.

Both his hands trailed down my stomach to my belt buckle, and I felt him fumble with it a bit.

I was breathing really heavily, and I could hear it myself. 

I honestly wanted this, I wanted it so bad, but Lou is drunk and I really have no idea what to even do in situations like these.

Louis gave up on the belt, and cursed to himself.

The door suddenly flew open, and the sudden change of lighting irrupted my eyes.

"Seven minutes is up! Sorry boys, wish I coulda spared more." He winked, and stepped away from the door.

I got out quickly, and left to get another drink, knowing Louis was following me.

He seemed to have sobered up a teensy bit, and got over his giggling part of being drunk.

"Hey Marce, I'm going upstairs to go to the bathroom, wait here." He said, and jogged up the stairs two at a time.

I stood there waiting, swishing the contents of my drink around a bit.

Someone I didn't recognize approached me, and stopped in front of me.

His head turned when someone called out to him.

"James! What're you doin'?" 

"Just making my rounds! Getting this party started for real!" He yelled back.

Doing rounds? Huh, I don't know anything about party lingo.

James, I guess his name was, turned back around to me, with a grin on his face.

"Hey, I'm James, and I've never seen you around before, is this your first house party?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Marcel, and yeah, it is." 

He just grinned even bigger, and it turned into a smirk.

"Great! Here's a welcoming gift, it's candy. It's blue because it's blueberry flavor." He said, taking my hand and putting the tablet into my hand.

I smiled at him, he was nice.

"Hey thanks! It's great." I said, as I put it in my mouth, and let it dissolve. 

"Their special candy, they're called Molly's." he said to me.

I couldn't contain the smile that was spreading on my face, and I felt the sudden need to dance with someone.

"James! Did you just give that kid ecstasy?!" I heard someone yell.

I just laughed, whoever that happened to, must suck for them.

 

-Louis-

 

I trudged down the stairs, and saw Marcel still standing where he was before, laughing at something.

"James! Did you just give that kid ecstasy?!" Someone yelled to him, motioning to Marcel.

He just laughed and gave an innocent smile.

I stopped.

Shit.

Oh shit.

I may be a little drunk right now, but I could still put together and comprehend what happened.

Oh fuck, this is not good.


	9. Chapter 9

-Louis-

 

 

After a while, I just knew and kind of accepted I wouldn't be able to calm Marcel down.

 

I can't exactly take him home, his mum would be back by now, seeing as it's about 1 in the morning.

Can't be at mine either, with my mum and sisters, he'd make too much noise.

 

I figured I mise well keep him here until he stops dancing on random people.

 

I sighed, and grabbed his arm, pulling him away when he started getting dangerously close to some guy, almost grinding on him.

He struggled a bit, but went with me.

 

"Are we gonna dance then, Louiiiiiiiisssssssssss?" He asked hopefully, dragging out my name.

 

I honestly really never expected him to turn out this wild.

I'm not really complaining, he looks like he's having a lot of fun, but when he remembers in the morning, if he even does, he'll be so pissed at me.

 

Maybe I should have had him wait outside the door while I was in the bathroom, knowing in the back of my mind that something like this could happen, with all these people here.

 

I kept a tight hold on his arm with one hand, holding his drink for him in the other.

I set it down out of his reach, because he's already shit faced.

 

I know I won't be drinking anymore tonight, for Marcel, so I can watch over him to make sure nothing bad happens to him.

I need to get myself as sober as I can, and stay that way.

 

 

~~

 

We were doing fine for a few hours, until I heard someone from outside scream "Police! Everyone get out!", and that was when I really started to panic.

 

I pushed my way through everyone, and found Marcel in record time.

I tried to pull him away, but he pulled himself back.

 

"What're you doin', Louis! I'm havin' fun." He slurred a bit.

"Marce, we need to get out of here right. Like, now." I urged him.

 

He still refused me, so I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder.

"Weeee! Lou-Lou! Are we playing airplane?!" He shrieked, right in my ear, actually.

 

"Yeah , sure, Marcel. We'll play it all the way to the car, let's go." I said, jogging out Shane's side door, with Marcel flailing his limbs around, making me sway a bit.

"Marcel! Stop! You're making us slow down, and we need to get to my car before the police stop us! Do you really want to land your ass in jail?" I asked anyway, knowing I wouldn't get a straight answer.

 

"Land? We're landing? EVERYONE BUCKLE YOUR SEAT BELTS, THE AIRPLANE IS LANDING!" He screamed, and a lot of people looked over at us, while still retreating to where ever.

 

"Keep it down, okay?" I told him sternly, still walking away from Shane's house.

"Okay, anything for you Louis." He whispered in my ear, his teeth grazing over it.

 

I shivered, knowing this wasn't the time for this, and kept walking to our car that was down the street, since when we got here, a lot of cars were lined around the block.

 

After about five minutes of walking and struggling to keep Marcel from falling off my shoulder, we got back to my car.

I was sober enough to drive, so I set Marcel in the back seats, so he could lay down and hopefully fall asleep while I drove us home.

 

I unlocked the door with my keys, and opened the door to the back seats, and slid Marcel off my shoulder onto the black leather.

 

"Marce, try and be quiet, calm yourself down, okay? You're gonna stay the night at my house. Sleep or something, it'll be about half an hour before we get there."

 

He nodded, and smiled lazily at me, looking silly and awfully adorable.

 

I went to close the door and get into the drivers' seat, but I felt Marcel catch my hand.

 

"Sleep here with me Lou-Lou, the car can drive itself." He giggled.

"Yeah, I wish they would, but you're gonna have to let go, babe." I told him.

 

He did, and said told me "Okay, babe.", copying how I said it to him.

 

I walked around the car, and slid into my seat, sticking the keys in the ignition, and turning it.

The engine started, and I pulled out of my parking spot, making our way through all the streets to my house.

I hate driving at night.

 

I flicked the car's front lights on, and sighed, making me feel a little better.

 

I know someone isn't going to be happy with me in the morning.

 

 

-Marcel-

 

 

I felt myself slowly wake up, and just by the feel of the bed I was laying on, I knew it wasn't mine.

Louis did say we were spending that night at Shane's, so I guess that's where I am?

 

I sat up a bit too quick, which was quick enough to realize I had the worst headache I've ever experienced.

I groaned, throwing my arms out beside me.

 

I felt my hand hit someone, and I looked over, to see really messy light brown hair.

 

I knew it was Louis, so I laughed a bit, thinking he must've been crazy last night, considering I can't remember anything besides arriving at Shane's house.

 

I felt the bed stir, and I looked over at Louis, who was already looking at me with drooping eyes.

He smiled and I looked away to my other side, blushing a bit.

 

It'd be nice waking up next to him every day to the beautiful sight of him.

That made me sigh, feeling content with myself, despite the headache and nausea I felt.

 

I turned back over, probably still slightly flushed.

He looked at bit red too, so I figured he must hot under these layers of blankets.

 

"So, uh, this isn't Shane's house, is it?" I asked.

"Nope, I brought you back to mine, you got a bit wild and out of my control last night." He said, a laugh escaping his lips.

 

I looked at them, and silently wondered what it'd be like to kiss him.

I know I'd probably be awkward, not knowing how to kiss at all, since I've never done it before.

 

I coughed, trying to get out of my own awkward tension, and just closed my eyes.

 

"Hey, it's almost 3 in the afternoon, I think you've slept enough." He said, and pushed me.

 

I went to catch the bed to stop myself from moving, but I ended up falling onto the floor instead.

It hurt a bit, but Louis just continued laughing at me.

 

"Oopsie." He remarked, and just giggled.

 

I sighed and got back up, sitting myself on the side of his bed, and I stayed like that for a bit, just looking around his room.

 

I turned around to face him and ask what we were going to do today, but I saw that he had already fallen back asleep.

I laid myself back down beside him, and I felt him cuddle into my side.

I pulled the blanket back over us, and closed my eyes.

 

I felt myself fall back asleep too, with Louis breathing into the crook of my neck, and my arm wrapped around his middle.


	10. Chapter 10

-Louis-

 

It's the day after the party, a nice warm Sunday.

We both ended up going back to sleep a few times, just because yesterday was so exhausting, and we both had a hangover and ended up taking care of each other.   
But now we're deciding to make something of our day.

Well, after we're done our tea, which we're sitting on my bed sipping carefully.  
We haven't even exactly decided what to do, just that we don't want to stay cooped up in my room on such a nice day, which doesn't happen all that often in Doncaster. 

I tilted my head to the side, to take a peek at Marcel.  
He had his head down, curls falling into his eyes that he would push to the side every time, whilst drinking the last of his tea.  
I was already done, so my tea cup was sitting on my nightstand.

He tilted his head back, wrapping his lips around the rim of the cup, finishing off his tea.  
I shuttered, thinking other thoughts about his mouth that shouldn't be in my mind at the moment.

After we got ready to go where ever, when we actually find something, we were both standing at my front door.  
"Let's just go to the busy part of the city and walk around, we'll find something." I suggested to him.

He looked over at me smiling, and shrugged as if he didn't mind where we went. He's still so awkward sometimes.  
He had his shoes on, so I opened the door, closing it behind us after we both got out, and locked it.  
~

We decided to walk to the city, which didn't take too long considering I lived just on the edge of it.  
We passed a lot of shops, not stopping for any, because I had thought of something a little while back. I almost smirked to myself, almost, about how much fun this would be.

"Hey Marcel! Look, it's the cinema! Let's go in and watch a film, I have a game to make it more exciting."  
He looked over at me, seeming a bit wary, obviously at the last part of my idea.

"What do you mean 'a game', Louis?" He said, still a little cautious.  
"Well, I hope you don't mind getting in a little trouble, y'know like getting kicked out of the movie, nothing big."

He smiled at me, not seeming to mind anymore, then laughed and said "You're such a child."  
I jumped up and down, taking his answer as a yes, and I pulled him to the ticket booth by his arm.

"Two adult tickets to Insidious, please." I said.   
I don't like scary movies, and neither does Marcel, but the movie won't matter.  
She handed me the tickets after I paid, and I turned to Marcel, handing him his ticket.

"So explain this game to me, Louis."   
"Well, my dear Marcel, it's simple. The idea is to try and stay in the movie as long as possible, but while trying to get ourselves kicked out." I said, hoping he wouldn't back out.

"Wonderful, let's do this, you troublemaker." He said, and I was ecstatic that he was taking a chances.

 

-Marcel-

 

I sure hope I don't regret this, and get into too much trouble, but Louis looked happy and please with his idea, so I couldn't say no.  
Louis got popcorn for us, so I was holding it, while he looked for our theatre.

Ever since that party, I noticed that I had the most fun in a while there. Well, besides the hyped on drugs part.  
Maybe I'm just going the a rebellious phase or something, but Louis' idea actually did sound like fun.

We got to theatre number 3, flashing our tickets to the worker standing at the door, and walked in.  
We found seats at the very back, both knowing that the object of the game is for both of us to try and be in here as long as possible, and hey, not many people sit at the back.

Other movie previews came on, and Louis sat the popcorn between us on the arm rest, and I saw he was wearing a mischievous grin already, probably contemplating the most bothering things to while here.  
He turned to me, and whipped out his phone, and turned his volume half up.

I waited for the lights to dim, and then the opening credits for Insidious started playing on the screen.

It didn't take a long wait, and the movie started getting more and more suspenseful.  
The theatre was maybe about three quarters full, and some people were hiding their face in their hands, and some were staring at the screen, waiting for jump scares.

Louis' phone light shone, and I looked over, and he had a noise app open, and I saw him go to a cat sound.  
The light illuminated of his face, and he looked over at me, silently telling me that we can start now.  
About ten seconds later, Louis had tapped the button on his phone, and a, quite loud may I add, cat sound came from our seats.  
I slid down in my seat a little, forming my lips in a line, while trying not to laugh.

People ended up turning around and glaring at us, while some nearly jumped ten feet out of their seats.  
The people in the row in front of us obviously knew we were up to something, and they just looked annoyed, trying to focus on the movie.

Louis must have noticed all the reactions too, because he was snickering quietly beside me, while looking for a different noise to play.  
I took a bit of popcorn in my hand, and threw them one at a time as far as I could go, and hit someone almost every time.

Some turned around, glaring at the person in the seat behind them, and some people didn't even notice, and the popcorn was stuck in their hair.  
Louis was watching me, an amused look covering his face.

We had been here for about forty minutes already, and had about forty left, if we didn't get kicked out by the end.  
Louis was swiping his finger across his phone screen, and a loud female moaning sound came through the speakers of his phone.

I looked at him, and he was blushing at his phone, while also glaring at it.  
"Oops, clicked the wrong one..." He whispered, so only I could hear him.

I just laughed at him as quietly as I could, hands over my mouth, muffling the sound.  
I have a strange laugh, so I try and cover it up most of the time.

He shot me a look that said 'You're gonna get it later for laughing at me', but he still had a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
I shrugged it off, making it appear as if I didn't care, which made him narrow his eyes at me.

I smiled as innocently as possible at him, but I knew he wasn't having it.  
He picked up a handful of popcorn, and chucked it all at my face.

I frowned, and he stuck his tongue out, while picking popcorn off me and then eating it.  
I picked up two handfuls of popcorn, and dumped them on him over his head while he wasn't paying attention.

He turned around smiling a bit, and took the whole container, while smirking at me.  
I pouted and shook my head at him, hoping he wouldn't dump it on me.

For a split second he looked like he was considering it, but it was gone as fast as it got there.  
Next thing I knew, I was covered in tons of popcorn, stuck in my hair and falling down my shirt.  
I shrieked, as manly as I could manage, as Louis was next to me laughing, not even trying to be quiet anymore.

He was oblivious to the people going "SHH!" in our direction, the people glaring at us, and even the few who got up and left while there was still thirty minutes of the movie left.  
Louis' laughter was dying down, and he reached over and ate some popcorn off of my shirt that was in his reach.

He still let out a little giggle every other minute, and continued eating the popcorn off me that he could reach.  
He frowned, unable to reach anymore, and he stood up.

I looked at him, as if to say 'What are you doing?', but he ignored it.  
He stepped in front of me, and plopped down on my lap facing me, while eating more popcorn off me.

I blushed, but he didn't notice my red cheeks, since he was scoping for bits of popcorn.  
He kept squirming on my lap, which wasn't helping the heat on my face go down at all, but he noticed this time, after looking at me.

He just gave me another smirk, that bastard.  
He acted as if nothing was happening, but I noticed he was also blushing a bit.

I don't really blame him, I mean; he is sitting right on my lap.  
He had a handful of popcorn collected, and turned to me, and commanded me to open my mouth.  
I did, and he put popcorn in my mouth, and we continued this till he had none left.

I licked my lips since it had a bit of butter on them, and smiled at Louis, who was already smiling at me.  
He looked intently at me, focusing on something, and didn't even break our trance when his phone started playing his ringtone of Miley Cyrus's 'We Can't Stop', and people in the theatre groaned at us, telling Louis to turn his phone off.

He just smiled, obviously not caring, and he moved my hands to his waist, and he put his hands on my shoulders.  
I knew what he was getting at, and I came to find that I didn't even mind, and was waiting for him to move his head a little closer.

Obviously that idea was ruined, because we just lost our game.  
The movie theatre usher came to the back row, and set his hand on Louis shoulder, and began speaking.  
"Oi, you two need to get out, I've been having quite a few complaints." He said, having a lingering Irish accent.  
Louis noticed that too, and looked up.   
"Niall?" he asked, and he smirked.  
"Yeah Louis, you and Marcel needa get out so I don't get fired. Sorry mate, maybe take this back home." He said, gesturing to our position in the theatre seats.

Louis and I both blushed this time, but he reluctantly slipped off my lap, sticking a hand out for me.  
I took it and he pulled me up, and I shook out my hair, popcorn falling out onto the ground.

Everyone just watched us, silently happy and relieved.

 

Niall just lead us out the theatre, and said he'd see us at school tomorrow.  
Louis looked up at me, and smiled, and we started walking back to his place.

"I'd say that was a fair game." He told me.

"It was." I agreed, and he casually slipped his hand into mine, holding it the whole way back.


	11. Chapter 11

-Louis- 

 

It was a pretty uneventful week.

Wake up. Go to school. Wait for it to end. Drive Marce home. Go home. Eat dinner. Sleep.

Then repeat every day from Monday-Friday. But since it's Saturday, Marcel and I have plans to just have a casual hang out day.

 

Just watching some movies at his place with take-out until we fall asleep, really, since neither of us are really in the mood to dress up and head out.

 

We haven't really talked about the almost kiss that I initiated last Sunday, either.  
But its gotta happen sooner or later.

 

I was already sitting Marcel's couch, watching him as he shuffled through his movies, looking for one for us to watch. I could see from here that he mostly owned cheesy romance movies, and rom-coms.  
Cute.

 

He whipped one off the stand, and pulled Titanic.  
"This?" He questioned me, and I shook my head 'no' for like the millionth time.

 

He's already pulled out Love Actually, My Sister's Keeper, A Walk To Remember, and The Notebook.  
God, I wonder if he's trying to get me to cry. Cause from the looks of these movies, he sure is.

 

"Hmmm, this?" He asked hopefully, holding out Pearl Harbor.  
I groaned and smacked the dvd case out of his hands. He frowned at me and picked the case up again, setting it on the rack. "What?" He asked me.

 

"I'm don't really feel like watching a chick-flick right now." I pouted at him, and shoved him away from the dvd rack, so I could have a look.  
I prayed in my head he had something different from his other suggestions.

 

He huffed and crossed his arms, feigning annoyance towards me.  
I almost cooed at how cute he looked, almost.  
"Fine, you find a movie then." He told me. And I already was.

 

I let my fingers trail down all the movies, and stopped once I saw the title on the side of the case.  
I pulled it out, shocked to see Marcel hasn't even opened this amazing movie yet!

 

"Marcel! You haven't even taken the plastic off Fight Club yet! I am disappointed."  
He just shrugged at me, and pulled an innocent smile, which made me roll my eyes.

 

"Well, I know what we're watching." I stated, while tearing the plastic off, and setting the disc into the DVD player. I smiled, hopefully Marce will have a new taste in movies.

 

~

 

Well, maybe not. It hasn't been that long into the movie, and Marcel just looks bored, and looked like he was missing his romance movies, so I hit pause on the remote.

 

He looked over at me, confusion written over his features.  
"Oh don't give me that look. You weren't even enjoying the movie." I whined to Marcel. I was hoping he'd enjoy this film as much as I do.

 

"I was, but I just have something else on my mind also." He told me, looking a bit nervous, probably knowing I was going to question him.  
Darn right I was.

 

"Well, what is it then?" I asked, anxious to return to the movie.  
"It's about last Sunday..." He said, and paused. I gave him a hand motion that signaled 'go on'. So he did.  
"Well, eh..uh, why did you go to kiss me, Lou?" 

 

I smiled, "You called me Lou! How cute!" I exclaimed to him, and he narrowed his eyebrows.  
"Don't avoid the question." Marce said, and I sighed, looking over at him to where he was seated next to me on the couch.

 

"I dunno. I think I might like you Marce, well actually, I know I do, yeah." I said quickly, reaching for the remote to un pause the moving, trying to avoid awkwardness. 

 

Marce slapped my hand away from the remote, and he took it in his hand, holding it away from me.   
"You like... Me?" He looked really confused.   
"Am I being like, punk'd or something? Minus the whole 'being a celebrity' part." I just shook my head, laughing a bit at how he thought I was pranking him.

 

"No, I'm serious. I just figured it out recently actually." I said, not holding back.  
I'm pretty open and honest with my feelings, not really bothering to hide them. I really am an open book.

 

He nodded and spoke to me quietly.  
"I like you too, Louis." which I barely caught, since it was almost un audible.  
I smiled and moved myself into his lap, and I took the remote from his hand, and pressed play.

 

The movie began again, and Marcel looked like he was in a daze.  
I shrugged it off, and and turned myself in his lap so I was facing him.  
"What's got you all out-of-it?" I asked him, and he looked at him with a blush covering his cheeks.

 

"Thinking about how you actually like me. Like, I really am a nobody, I'm unsocial, not very appealing to the eye, everything opposite of you. So why would you lik-mfffffgghh." He tried to finish, but was cut off by my lips on his. 

 

"You're none of those. Don't think so low of yourself, yeah?" He nodded, looking a bit sheepish.

 

"Good." I said, and leaned down to lightly kiss him once more.  
I pulled back, and resumed the movie, again. Marcel had wrapped his arms around my small waist, and I snuggled into him while paying as much attention to the movie as I could. 

 

"One rule of fight club, don't talk about fight club."

 

"But he's talking about fight club..." Marcel interrupted.  
"Oh shut up, you. Just watch." I told him, and he frowned.  
"Fine, fine." He mumbled, and I leaned back into him more.

 

"Do you like this movie yet?" I asked him.  
"You just told me to shut up, and now you're talking." He said, teasing me.  
"Whatever, do you?"   
He nodded at me. "It's alright."

 

"Better than your girly movies." I mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, nothing at all." I said, smiling sweetly up at him.

 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes.   
"Sure, Lou, sure."


	12. Chapter 12

-Marcel-

 

After what happened between Louis and I on Saturday, I'm not too sure where we stand.  
I mean, a bit more than friends, but not necessarily in a relationship.

 

It's Monday, a school day, and I did a bit of thinking. I'm going to go to school dressed how I used to.  
Louis likes me for me, right? So why not.

 

I finished getting ready, and it took a little longer than it usually has lately, since I have to add product to my hair and iron my clothes.

 

I made it to school, no one sparing me a second glance like they did before, and that got me wondering if that's how Louis would react.

 

I stood at the front gates with my bag slung over my shoulder, watching Louis pull up in his car. He got out, and I saw him notice me.  
He frowned a bit, and he looked like he was debating wether to come over to me or not.

 

Obviously the latter won, as he walked to the entrance on the other side of the school, avoiding me. That hurt a bit, honestly.

 

I decided not to think much of it, maybe he has somewhere else he needs to be right now, so I entered the school and went to my first class a bit early. 

 

~

 

Lunch came around, and I usually sat with Louis. I looked at our usual table, and saw only Niall sitting there eating his lunch alone.  
Strange.

 

I decided I mise well skip eating lunch, since there are no other available tables, and Niall most likely won't recognize me dressed like this.

 

I really have no idea where Louis has gone, I haven't seen him at all today since he arrived. He always comes looking for me after my classes, never missed it once. But I have a feeling why I haven't seen him.

 

Once lunch passed and the rest of my classes passed, I went to my locker and shoved my stuff in, still annoyed with Louis.   
I know I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions, but really? The day he decides to ignore me, is coincidently the day I decide not to dress to everyone's standards

 

I decide to wait outside for him, since he usually gives me a ride home. I stood at the doors waiting for him, while other students piled out of the school, probably happy that school is over for the day. After waiting about ten minutes, I sighed and gave up on waiting for him.

 

Maybe tomorrow I’ll show up in my new style and see if he’ll approach me, and if he does, he better have a pretty good explanation.

 

 

~

 

 

I woke up Tuesday morning, still a bit angry with Louis, but I’m not one to hold a grudge. Besides, I know if he apologizes, I’ll forgive him. Because he’s Louis.

 

I got dressed in a loose white tank with grey skinny jeans and a grey beanie to match, with my converse. Some curls were sticking out the side of the beanie, but I can’t be bothered to tuck them in. I brushed my teeth and then sprayed Acqua Di Gio cologne on myself.

 

I got a breakfast bar and slipped out the door, with my bag hanging off my shoulders. I walked down the sidewalk enjoying the somewhat warm day, and headed towords the school.

Once I got to the front gates, I leaned against them and huffed. He better at least acknowledge me today.

 

Girls were staring at me, some asking their friends where I was yesterday. Typical, but I was used to it by now, so I shrugged them off. I have no interest in girls really, but I’m sure they’re nice.

 

I watched as Louis got out from his car after parking, and shut his door. He saw me waiting, and I frowned as he walked over to me with a smile on his face. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me, and I didn’t make any move to return it.

“What’s wrong?” He pouted.

I laughed a bit. “You know what’s wrong, Louis. I noticed very easily how you were avoiding me yesterday! And I’m just going to guess it has something to do with my appearance yesterday.” I told him, shoving him off me.

 

“Marce…” He started, looking guilty.

“No! Don’t, Louis. Just don’t. That is why you were avoiding me, wasn’t it?” I cut him off.

“It was, but Marce, just listen to me. You know the school wouldn’t accept us together, or whatever we are, as how you really are, even though I do. People at our school are just mean, Marcel. I want you to dress like this at school so I can be seen with you publicly. I’m popular, and you are now too!”

 

 

I sighed and crossed my arms. “Popularity doesn’t matter to me Louis, only you do. But if it’s really that important to you, then I’ll at least consider it.”

He smiled softly at me. “Thanks Marce, and I’m sorry I let you think that I didn’t like you for you.”

“It’s fine, I guess.” I told him.

 

 

-Louis-

 

 

I feel really bad, honestly. I just wanted to be able to show affection to him in public. But if he dressed how he used to and we were together, people wouldn’t be so nice anymore. It sucks, really.

 

 

We don’t really have a name for what we are, but I’ll change that eventually. We only just confessed that we both like each other recently, no need to rush things. I took Marcel’s hand to take him to his first class, and waved goodbye to him when we got there.

“I’ll see you third class, Marce.” I said, and he waved me off.

 

 

I went to my first class, English, and sat down waiting for someone I knew.

Niall came in and took the seat next to me, and smiled at me.

“Hey Lou, I saw you and Marcel together, are you guys like… A thing?” he asked me.

I shook my head, “Nah. Not yet, at least. Maybe eventually.” I said, and shrugged.

He nodded. “Man you’ve got it easy, I can’t find a girl that sparks my interest.” He told me.

 

 

I just laughed and shook my head at him. He obviously doesn’t notice how many girls would do anything to get him to even notice them.

“Oh Niall…” I said. “You’ll find someone eventually.”

“Yeah I sure hope so.” He mumbled.

 

 

Niall really was lonely. I just think he’s kind of afraid to get into a committed relationship. All his past ones ended not so well, and he’s a bit hesitant towords dating.

I put my chin in my hands, and looked at the board.

Shit, this is boring.


	13. Chapter 13

-Louis-

 

I still feel pretty bad about what happened with Marcel, but we worked it out. I should have just told him. Well, at least that’s over.

 

Marce told me that his cousin is coming to live with him, her name is Nicole, and she’s in her first year of uni, but that she’s coming to live with him basically because Marcel’s mum feels bad for never being able to spend time with her only child.

 

So Marcel and I were sat on the steps in front of his house, waiting for Nicole to show up.

I was still a little wary about this, because she’s a girl and I don’t know her at all, but Marcel seems over-joyed because she’s his ‘favourite cousin that he hasn’t seen in so long.’, so I should trust him on this.

 

After about fifteen more minutes, a silver van pulled into the Style’s driveway, and Marcel bolted up and to the van.

He opened the door, and outstepped a girl I estimate to be about 5’8, with dark brown hair. She looked a little like Harry, but she had grey eyes.

 

She hauled out a couple bags and suitcases and set them on the ground, and turned around to pull Marce into her arms and hug him. He pulled back and looked at me, and motioned me over. So I stood up from the step and brushed my pants off, and walked over to them with my hands in my pocket.

 

I took one out and held it out in front of myself for Nicole to shake.

“Nicole.” She said, taking my hand and giving it a loose shake. I dropped my hand and went to open my mouth to introduce myself, but she cut me off.

“Yes yes, you must be Louis. Marcel calls me every other day and just goes on and on about you.” She said, and looked over at Marcel to smirk at him.

 

Marcel was blushing, and I think he tried to play it off nonchalantly, but it didn’t work. I wrapped my arm around his waist and held him closely to my side. He looked down and smiled sheepishly, his curls falling down into the front of his face.

 

“Yeah? Good things I hope?” I asked Nicole.

“Nothing but.” She said. “But wow, Marcel you look a lot different.”

“Yeah, you have Louis to thank for that.”

She raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything more.

 

“Well, let’s go inside. It’s a bit cold out here. Marcel and I will get the rest of your stuff from the van.” I told her. She smiled at me and nodded, and brought a few bags herself into the house.

Marcel and I got the rest in two separate trips back to the car, and for a girl, she didn’t have much brought along with her.

 

“You’ll be staying in the guest room till you move back out, just make yourself at home. We never have guests, anyway.” Marcel told Nicole.

“I’m gonna call the boys and they can help you set up, yeah?” I asked, and she nodded.

“Ooh, boysss!” She squealed, which made Marcel groan.

“Oh no, please don’t, Nicole.” He begged her.

 

She just waved him off and shrugged, and turned back to me.

“Boys, huh? What are their names? Same age as me? I’m eighteen, by the way.” She told me.

I nodded, “Yeah, there’s Liam who’s nineteen, Zayn who’s also nineteen, and Niall who’s eighteen.”

“Eighteen, hm? I’ll try my luck.” She said, and Marcel rolled her eyes, muttering an ‘oh god’.

 

I stood in the middle of Marcel’s kitchen, phone in hand, setting up a three way call with all of them.

When they were all on the line, I started talking.

“Okay, so, Marcel’s cousin is coming to live with him, her name is Nicole, and you guys should come round’ to help set her room up.” I told them.

“Sorry Lou, but I’m busy. Wish I could help, though.” Liam said through the speakers of the phone.

I frowned. “That’s fine, well how about you, Zayn? Niall?” I asked, in a pleading way.

“Yeah okay, I’m with Zayn right now anyway. We’ll be over there soon.” Niall said.

“Thanks, later boys.” I said, and hung up.

 

I walked back into the living room, and sat down between Marcel and Nicole, throwing my arm around Marcel’s shoulders.

“Liam can’t make it, but Zayn in Niall will be here in a few.” I said, and leaned back against the couch.

“Yeah, okay.” Nicole said, practically bouncing in her seat, and Marcel rolled his eyes.

“Good thing Niall is looking for a girlfriend, yeah?” I said, and Nicole looked even more giddy.

 

The doorbell rang, so I got up from my seat and answered it. I pulled the door open to Niall and Zayn standing there, so I ushered them inside to introduce everyone.

I went into the living room with the two trailing behind me, and Nicole stood up.

“Nicole,” I said, motioning to her, “Niall and Zayn.” I said, pointing at each of them.

“Niall and Zayn, Nicole.” I repeated, vice versa to my first intro.

 

They all shook hands, and I watched as Nicole eyed Niall up and down, which made him blush a little.

“Here we go..” Marcel mumbled, and I thought only I noticed, until Nicole slapped him on the arm playfully.

“Hush, Marcel.” She told him, a slight faux warning in her voice.

 

“I’m not going to be the one to tell your mum you got hitched, just saying.” He retorted, and Nicole ignored him.

“Well, anyway, as Louis said, I am Nicole. Marcel’s cousin who will be staying here.” She told them, and they nodded. “Nice to meet you.” Niall and Zayn said.

“Likewise” Nicole said smiling, focusing on Niall.

 

After tea and a prolonged introduction, Niall and Zayn took over helping Nicole sort out her room, since Marce and I decided to ditch and watch some television. About an hour later, they all came down, looking exhausted.

 

“Gosh, I forgot how heavy furniture could be.” Zayn groaned, stretching himself out over the other. Niall and Nicole took a seat side by side on the other couch, while Marcel and I were cuddled up together in the loveseat.

 

“Yeah, my room is all set up now. No thanks to you two.” Nicole said, motioning to Marcel and I with a glare on her face.

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” I said, leaning into Marcel even more.

“But really, thanks everyone.” She said.

“Anytime, really, anytime.” Niall winked at her, and she giggled.

 

Marcel just looked bored with their behaviour. He reached over me and took a blanket off the arm of the couch, and pulled it over us.

“G’night Loulou.” He said, and I laughed.

“On the couch? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, just stay with me.” He told me, so I grinned at him and nodded.

 

After twenty minutes, he was sleeping soundly, almost falling off the edge of the couch.

I sighed at how cute he was, but he also looked a bit uncomfortable. I told the others I was gonna take him up to his room, and that we probably won’t be back down.

I picked him up bridal style, and lifted us up the stairs and into his room, setting him on his bed.

I slipped in beside him, and saw he was still deeply asleep. Jeez, this boy wouldn’t even wake up if there was a fire..

 

I slipped in beside him, and pulled the covers up over us, draping my arm over his waist and cuddling into his side.

 

After about five minutes, I got back up and removed my clothes till I was left in my boxers, and got back in beside Marcel, deciding I would spend the night knowing he wouldn’t mind.


	14. Chapter 14

-Marcel-

 

I’m excited about Nicole moving in and all, but with her hitting on Niall it’s a little weird, but Louis told me not to worry about it. ‘Louis knows best’ he said. I sure hope so. He also mentioned that Niall was looking for a girlfriend, but I just don’t know how long Nicole will be staying here.

 

I ended up waking up this morning with Louis clinging to me, which was a surprise. A pleasant surprise, though. I don’t even remember getting up here, so I guess he carried me and decided to spend the night.

Louis said we mise well skip school just for today since we slept in, which I was very hesitant about. I practically have perfect attendance, but one day won’t hurt, I suppose. God, Louis is so persuasive sometimes.

 

Louis practically lives here, really, not that I mind. After we meet after school, he drives us back to my house until really late, and spends the night sometimes, and we’re always together on the weekend.

It’s not that I don’t want him around all the time, it’s just I feel like I’m taking him away from his others friends and family, even though he’s choosing to do all this. But it’s cute how he’s a bit clingy to me, because I’m exactly the same, never wanting to be apart from him.

 

Which brings up another thing, I have no clue where we stand together. We’re obviously not typical friends, but we aren’t exactly together, either. I know that I want to be, but I’m still nervous and shy around Louis, even though I can mostly hide it.

 

We decided to just laze around, still too tired to do anything productive.

“I think we should call Niall and Nicole ‘Niciall’“ Louis spoke up from beside me on my bed.

I flipped over to face him. “What’s a ‘Niciall’?” I asked him.

 

“It’s like, their names put together. You usually do it with people who are dating and stuff. Like, we would be Larcel, or maybe Louce.” He informed me.

“Uh huh. Okay. They’re not even dating, though… And neither are we?” I told him, hinting at us. Now would be the perfect time to question it.

“You’re right. We’re not. I think I see that as a bit of a problem.” He said, a little smile pulling at his lips, while he cuddled himself into my side. He was being so touchy and affectionate today. I think this Louis is my favourite Louis.

Well, actually they all are. But it wouldn’t hurt for him to be like this a bit more often.

 

My breath hitched at his words, and I moved my head so my cheek was resting against the side of his head, trying to cover up how nervous I must look right now.

“Yeah? I think so too.” I mumbled against his hair, gaining a bit of confidence when he said quietly against my neck ‘hell yeah it is…’

 

I laughed a bit, and he blushed, surprised that I heard him. I guess I wasn’t supposed to.

He straightened up and pushed me over onto my back, and crawled on top of me, hovering above my face.

“Well we wouldn’t want any problems, would we?” He asked me, a bit of a smirk on his lips.

 

“No, we wouldn’t. All problems have a solution though, do they not?” I asked him slyly, hoping he understood what I was getting at.

“If the solution would be you agreeing to be my boyfriend, then yes, they all do. So, would you?” He asked me, his shy side showing.

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds like a brilliant solution. But seriously though, I’d love to, Louis.” I smiled up at him, and he was smiling right back.

 

He leaned down to kiss my forehead, trailing down to the tip of my nose, and the corners of my mouth. He lingered there for a bit, and then finally reached my mouth. He pushed his lips down onto mine, while gripping at my shoulders, and my hands holding his waist.

We were getting pretty heated, but then that completely ended when Nicole burst into the room, nearly knocking my door off its hinges.

 

“Woah! Woah, okay. So this was why Niall told me I should always knock when Louis is around.” She said quickly. Louis and I just laughed, and let go of each other.

“So, um, yeah. Okay. Niall is downstairs, and he sent me up to get you guys. What a twat, he probably knew this is what I’d find.” She said, and turned around to retreat down the stairs, grumbling about how ‘we should have a do not disturb sign on the door.’

 

Louis and I went downstairs, and Niall was there laughing at Nicole, who just looked frustrated with him.

“You so set me up!” She yelled to Niall, who was now facing us.

“Hey! Came by to see why you weren’t at school today, but Nicole found out for me.” He said, winking in our direction.

“Shut up. Anyway, we weren’t there because we slept in and I convinced Marce to just stay home from school with me.” Louis said, and Niall looked shocked.

 

“Wow, Marcel missed a day of school? The world must be ending.” Niall exasperated, sarcastically of course.

“Yeah, whatever. There’s a first for everything.” I said, and Niall’s eyes widened.

“Oh really? We’re you getting another ‘first’ up there in your bed?” Niall winked, and I groaned.

“Ugh, Niall, no.” I said, shooting him a glare, and he snorted.

 

“Whatever you say. Anyway, I’m off. Just came by to check on you guys. Bye!” He called out as he exited my house.

Nicole visibly saddened, her shoulders slouching and putting a pout on her lips. I rolled my eyes at her.

“Just tell him you like him or something, for god’s sake. I’m pretty sure he likes you too.” I told her, and she stood up straight again.

 

“I hope so! What a cutie.” She sighed dreamily.

This time Louis rolled his eyes, and stuck his tongue out a bit. “Blah. Niall? He’s a handful that one.”

She shrugged her shoulders and stalked off to her room. Probably to search for Niall on Facebook or something, I thought.

 

“Wow, she sure is whipped, and they aren’t even dating yet.” He laughed, and I laughed too.

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

 

It was about nine o’clock at night when Louis decided to leave, giving me a kiss at the door, and saying he’d see me tomorrow at school.

I didn’t really have much to do when Louis wasn’t around, so I just curled up on the couch by myself.

 

A little later Nicole came bounding down the steps, and sat herself next to me on the couch. She wiggled her eyebrows at me, and I groaned.

“Soooo… You and that Louis kid, huh?” She asked.

“Yeah, uh, he’s my… boyfriend. As of this morning.”

“Aww, ain’t that cute.” She gushed.

 

I covered my face with my hands, not wanting to really talk about this with a girl, let alone my cousin.

“Well, we’re done here. I’m going to bed, you can go back to daydreaming about Niall.” I said, and stood up from the couch.

She blushed and shooed me away.

 

I walked up the stairs and into my room.

 

Gosh, what am I going to do with that girl.


	15. Chapter 15

-Louis-

 

Marcel and I have been dating for about a month now, and Niall and Nicole (finally) got together last week. 

We almost even started making bets about if they would ever do anything about it.

Marcel and I don't really fight, we just have little arguments now and then about stupid, pointless things.

But lately he's been really distant, and I'm starting get a bit bothered by it. It's hard to try and be near him when he visibly moves away.

I just tried to put my arm around his shoulder, and he flinched away from it. 

"Are you quite done yet? Honestly, what is your problem lately?" I asked him, already getting myself frustrated.

He looked down and shrugged, still leaning a bit away from my arm, that's barely around him anymore. I removed it dramatically and sighed.

"Fine, whatever. If it's nothing to you, then tell me when it is, because I'm going back home."

I shrugged on my jacket and put on my shoes, and slammed his front door shut accidentally.   
Okay, maybe it was purposely.

I walked down the side street to my house, still mad, but more upset than anything.

I slammed my front door shut as well, and went up to my room and locked it, deciding to sleep off my problems just for now.

 

*

 

I woke up feeling drained and exhausted, and it was a surprise I managed to barely even get myself ready for school.

I took my car, knowing that if I walked I would cross roads with Marcel. Any other day I'd be all for it, but obviously not now.

I sat through first lesson with Niall next to me, trying to get me to talk to him.

"So Nicole and I have been together for a week, yeah? Is that something we should celebrate? Did you and Marce celebrate it?"

I turned a little in my chair, and looked to my right, away from Niall. He sighed, which I hope means he gives up, because I'm not in the mood.

"Louis..." He started, and I mentally groaned. He's being a right arse today, when knowing I don't like to be pressured into talking.

"Seriously mate, what's been going on lately? Trouble in paradise?" He pressed, and I cringed.

He seems to have noticed, because for some reason, he decides to start talking. Again.

"Ah so have I got it right?" He asks, and I don't know why he's so determined to know.

I turned in my chair, and faced Niall.

"You know any other time I would never say this, but Niall, fuck off and stop asking. Yeah?" I harshly whispered to him, just incase the teacher knows anything.

He slumped back into his chair, and frowned. I felt bad and was going to apologize, but the bell rang.

I shot up from my seat in a hurry to get the hell out of there, and ran down the hall to my next class, being the first person there. 

The teacher looked surprised. Most likely because I'm usually late or the last one in.

People poured in and took their seats, and the bell rang again, signaling the star of the class.

After ten minutes I gave up on trying to pay attention, when I really had no interest at all.

I laid my head on the desk, and sighed at the coldness on my cheek. I just want the day to be over with already.

 

*

 

Once I was back in my bed again, my phone buzzed, showing one new text from Marcel.

'We need to talk I guess, when you want to. I've figured out what I need to tell you.'

I swore at my phone, and just laid on my bed.   
That sounded an awful lot like a break up message.

I threw the phone at the wall, and turned over in my bed, falling asleep for the night.


	16. Chapter 16

-Marcel-

 

Louis got to my place a little while later.

He seemed confused which I guess makes sense. 

I also understand why he looks hurt.

"Sooo, Louis..." I began, dragging out the 'so'.

"Look, if you're breaking up with me or something, just let me leave without hearing it." He told me, his head hanging down.

"Uh, what? I'm not breaking up with you."   
His raised his head, and looked pointedly at me.  
"Well if you were, it would explain a lot."

"Well is that what you want?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"No, course' not. I just want to know what's been up with you. You never let me touch you anymore and you barely even look at me."   
I felt bad, but he's got wrong.

"Louis, people from school know who I am, they found out who I was before changing. Not that we were even trying to hide it, but some of your, y'know, meaner friends said some shit to me."  
I said, taking a breath once I was done.

"Who said what?" He demanded, even growling a bit, which surprised me.

"Louis look, it's fine, really. It just got to me for a couple days, but I've sorted myself out. I can deal with it." I tried reassuring him, but I wasn't sure it worked.

"But you shouldn't have to deal! It shouldn't matter what you looked like before!" By now Louis' face was red, and it was kind of hot.

I inwardly cursed myself, now isn't the time to be thinking like that.

Louis sighed and looked at me with a frown  
"I'll let it go for now, okay? Only because that's what you want." He said, and I nodded.

I was fairly sure that it would end up happening again, but I can worry about that later.

It's still hard to believe that Louis is even with me, but I had gotten comfortable around him rather quickly.

A song that always reminded me of us was Ever After by Marianas Trench, it just makes sense.

I doubt Louis has ever even heard of that band, let alone that song.

"So anyway, what're you thinking about?" Louis questioned, so I must've spaced out.

I shrugged at him, but he had a pressing expression, so he probably wouldn't let up.

"Just about a song that fits us. Like how couples have 'their song', and stuff."

"Yeah? Which song?" He asked me, and I knew he would want me to play it.

It seemed really cliché, which Louis isn't, but I secretly love little things like that.

I sighed and play-glared at him while reaching for my phone, since I've already had it downloaded.

I clicked on it and waited for it to load, and leaned back into the couch. 

It started to play, and I smiled to myself, because it's one of my favourites.

 

"Once upon a time  
I used to romanticize  
Used to be somebody, never mind  
Don't miss it that much now  
I think it's sinking in  
Days that I wonder where I've been  
In picture perfect porcelain  
But I won't lose a pound

You say I would make a better liar  
And never face the music when it's dire  
And I breathe disaster, ever after  
Don't pull away from me now

Don't you move  
Can't you stay where you are, just for now  
I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after  
You could be my ever after, after all  
I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after."

I stopped it there, because that's the part that reminds me of Louis and I. 

"So, yeah. That's not the whole song, because it's pretty long, and it's one of my favourites." I explained to him.

He just gave me a wide smile, showing his teeth, which makes my stomach flutter.

"It's a really good song, reminds me of us, too. I don't really do clichés, but this is our song." He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. 

He leaned over and kissed me softly, and I deepened it.

"I really... Missed.. This." I managed to get out between kisses.

"Yeah, but that's your fault cupcake." He told me, and I frowned at the nickname.

"Cupcake? You sure you don't do clichés, Lou Lou?"

"Yup, completely sure, and Lou Lou? Well at least we know that you do clichés. How do I put up with you?" He asked jokingly, and kissed my nose before pulling back and sitting into his seat again.

"Pft, as if." I scoffed at him, and stuck my tongue out.

He swiped his finger against the tip of my tongue and then wiped it on my nose.

I cringed and glared at him, but he just smiled with an innocent look on him.

"I hate you sometimes." I said, but we both knew I didn't mean it.

"No you don't." He retorted, looking smug.

"Okay fine, you menace." I said, and pushed him off the couch so I could reach over and get the blanket that was on the other side of him.

"Who's the menace now?" He asked me, and crawled into my lap, with his face in front of mine.

"Still you."


	17. Chapter 17

-Louis-

 

When it did end up happening again, I can't say I was surprised.

I know how cruel some students at our school could be, but it can get outrageous sometimes.

-

I hadn't saw Marcel all day until I found him slumped against my own locker, not moving besides the rise and fall of his chest from breathing.

 

I was frozen in my spot for a moment, before I knelt down in front of him.

I took ahold if his shoulders and pulled him up, making him face me.

 

"Marcel? What the hell happened? Are you okay babe?"  
He just looked at me with a sad smile.

"Yeah, m'fine. Just get me up and out of here."

 

I gave him a stern look, and he caught on to what I was obviously asking.

 

"We'll talk later, alright? I just wanna get fixed up for now."

 

"Yeah, okay." I sighed, and let him hold onto my arm and I took him back to my place.

 

We kicked off our shoes and I led him into my upstairs bathroom, that was connected to my room.

 

He sat himself on top of the put-down toilet lid, watching me while I got out first-aid things.

 

"So this might sting a bit, but just relax. I'm not gonna take long."

 

He nodded at me, and raised his head and angled it so I could have better access. 

 

I cleaned off his face with a warn cloth first, then cleaned all the cuts and bruises with the sanitizing liquid, which made him flinch here and there.

 

I used the cream that was in the box lastly, not bothering with bandages, since nothing was bleeding. 

 

I sat on my bed, and Marcel pretended to be asleep, making fake, and might I add unrealistic, snoring sounds.

"You're not fooling anyone, Marce."

 

He pouted in his fake sleep, but then opened his eyes and sat up on the bed, turning to face me while he was still wrapped up in my blankets.

 

"Louis... You really won't want to know who it was." He tried convincing, as if it would work.

 

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want to know. Please Marce, just tell me." I practically begged him, and he looked away from me.

 

He took a deep breath, rushing out his answer, but I heard it clear as day.  
"ItwasStan."

 

I almost thought he was kidding, but it kind of did make sense.

 

Stan and I had dated in our sophomore year, but I broke it off because he had cheated on me with half the new freshman that year.

 

He tried so hard to win me over again, but I wasn't having any of it. 

 

So now what I'm figuring is that Stan could be jealous of Marcel, because really, why else would he go after Marcel?

 

Marcel already knew all this, cause we talked about previous relationships a while ago, so he must have came to the same conclusion.

 

"I'm guessing he's jealous of you. Not that I'm being big-headed, y'know? It just seems logical."

 

"Yeah, I know you're not, and it seems fitting, considering he said 'this is what happens when someone steals my boyfriend.'"

 

I gaped at him, astonished.  
"Boyfriend?! It's been more than two years! You've got to be kidding me."

 

Marcel rolled his eyes at me, and I was going to make a remark on it, but he laid me down and crawled on top of me.

 

"Well he certainly does have a reason to be jealous and still hooked-up on   
you. You're perfect, Lou." 

 

I was pleasantly surprised at his new confidence, and I could tell he was, too.

 

He dragged his long body up mine so he could reach my face to kiss me, but he startled us both with the friction he caused.

 

I made a soft moan as he trailed his hand down to the hem of my jeans, and he started unzipping them.

 

It really wasn't until Lottie burst into the room that we had stop, and she shrieked and covered her eyes.

 

"Louis! Did you forget other people live here or something?!" 

 

"Lottie! Did you forget this is my room or something?!" I mocked her, and she uncovered her eyes, glaring at me.

 

"Where's my hair straightener you prat, I know you use it." 

 

Marcel looked over at me and laughed after hearing what my sister had said.

 

"You use you sisters straightener?" He asked, still laughing a bit.

 

I frowned and lightly hit him on the arm.  
"Don't judge. It's on my desk, Lottie."

 

She went over and took her pink straightener off my work desk that I use for school, and practically ran out of my room.

 

"Pink, Louis? Really?" He asked me jokingly, and I turned over, faking hurt.

 

Marcel knew I was only playing around, so he pulled the bed covers over us, clicked the light off, and draped himself over me, and we fell asleep like that.


	18. Chapter 18 (Epilogue)

-3RD PERSON-

 

 

A few months later, Marcel and Louis were still going strong, and wouldn’t have it any other way.

Sure, maybe Louis had to deal with Stan a few times, and sure, maybe they weren’t whole-heartedly accepted by everyone, but they were more than enough for each other, they didn’t need anyone but themselves.

 

On the last day of school, Louis wanted to surprise Marcel one last time during his high school years, seeing as he graduates tomorrow, so he told Marcel to dress how he used to, for ‘old time’s sake’ as he put it.

 

Louis had planned something to prove himself to Marcel once and for all.

No, he wasn’t going to propose to his boyfriend of only a few months, if that’s what you were thinking.

 

It didn’t take much planning or time to set up, all he had to do was take a trip to the thrift store and lay everything out for school the next morning, his final day as a senior. He would move on to a freshman in uni after summer break.

 

When Louis woke up in the next morning, he was nervous, but also jittery and excited.

 

He had everything ready laid out on his dresser, so he just showered quickly and blow dried his hair, then straightened it (yes with Lottie’s pink straightener), and set to work on himself.

 

He gelled his light brown hair back, all the way out of his face, and sprayed some hairspray in it, too, for good measures.

He put on some fake prescription big-rimmed hipster glasses, and suited himself up in a dress shirt, vest, and slacks.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror and cringed. This look didn’t suit him at all, but Louis still planned on going through with it.

 

He drove himself to school, and made his way to the front gates to wait for Marcel to show up. Saying that he got many odd look was an understatement, but Louis brushed them off.

 

Marcel arrived not long later, and stepped out of his car, wearing his old attire from the beginning of the school year. Louis almost forgot how he looked dressed like this, since it had been so long.

 

Marcel almost walked past him, obviously not recognizing Louis how he’s dressed. He stopped and retreated back the few steps he took past Louis, and stared in awe at his boyfriend.

 

“Uh, Lou, wow, you look, different.” Marcel said, stifling laughs between word pauses. Louis shrugged at him and looked up at Marcel.

 

“Last day of school, let’s make it memorable for everyone, yes?” Louis said, holding his hand out for Marcel to take, and pulled him up the steep steps of the school.

 

He paused at the doors, pushing his faux-glasses up a bit more, and took a deep breath. He smiled to himself, and pushed himself through the school’s double doors and into the crowded hallway, Marcel still clenching his hand tightly, fingers linked through Louis’.

 

They certainly noticed how almost everyone turned to watch them.

 

And yeah, just maybe they walked down the hallway hand-in-hand, heads held a bit higher than normal, despite quite a bit of judgemental glares.

 

 

And yeah, just maybe they didn’t give a shit.


End file.
